1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recovery of valuable metals including Cu, Zn, Sn, Cr, In, Pb, Mo, V, W, Zr, Ge, Re, Au, Ir, Rh, Ru, Os, or mixtures thereof, and a method for recovery of valuable metals using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to alkali leaching of valuable metals, an apparatus for recovery of valuable metals, and a method for recovery of valuable metals using the same, which recovers valuable metals by volatizing or dissolving valuable metals using chlorine gas generated in an electrolytic chlorine producing bath in the form of an oxide or leaching solution depending on the kind of valuable metal. Here, the apparatus is a closed system, in which chlorine gas generated in an anode chamber of the electrolytic chlorine producing bath and sodium hydroxide generated in a cathode chamber are re-circulated to allow elimination of additional supply of chlorine and sodium hydroxide from outside, thereby preventing generation of waste liquid and waste gas while ensuring eco-friendliness, safety without leakage of toxic gas, and economical feasibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, large amounts of valuable metal are contained in scrap and waste produced during manufacture of various electronic products, waste catalysts produced in chemical processes, waste water generated from a plating factory, textile fabrication factory, film development workroom, and the like. Thus, recycling of such waste resources and efficient recovery of valuable metals from the waste resources are very important issues in terms of value creation of the waste resources and prevention of environmental pollution.
Examples of such valuable metals may include copper (Cu), zinc (Zn), tin (Sn), chromium (Cr), indium (In), lead (Pb), molybdenum (Mo), vanadium (V), tungsten (W), zirconium (Zr), germanium (Ge), rhenium (Re), gold (Au), iridium (Ir), rhodium (Rh), ruthenium (Ru), osmium (Os), and the like. As one method for recovery of such valuable metals by processing content or waste water containing such valuable metals and mixtures thereof, alkali leaching is generally performed using an alkaline solution prepared by dissolving an alkaline salt in a solvent.
In general alkali leaching, an aqueous solution containing a large amount of alkaline salt is used for reaction of valuable metals at high temperature. As such, the large amount of alkaline salt is used due to continuous consumption of alkali metal ions, a waste liquid generated during the leaching can cause environmental damage, and the use of such more expensive alkaline salt than acid salts is a main reason for increase in manufacturing cost.
As another method for recovery of valuable metals, electrolysis is used. Electrolysis is used not only for processing valuable metals contained in waste water but also for processing general inorganic or organic compounds. However, electrolysis has problems of a long processing time and low efficiency due to accessory equipment.